


Kitten

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Sam likes cats, dean is a softy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader finds a kitten and is desperately trying to get Dean to let her keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

“But Deeeaaannn!” You whined holding the kitten to your chest. “Pleeeeeeaaaaasssse!” She was purring into your chest and nuzzling into you. You had found the kitten outside of a bar after a hunt and had been hiding her in the bunker ever since. That was two weeks ago. This morning Dean had found her.

“Sam!” The younger Winchester popped his head around the corner looking sheepish. “Did you know about this?” Dean was pointing at the cat with a mild scowl on his face.

“I believe “this” is called Salem.” Sam chuckled. “Yeah [Y/N] found her and we couldn’t leave her out in the street, Dean.” Dean let out a long sigh.

“No one even thought to ask me about this first? Not even a moment of consideration as to whether or not I wanted a cat running around here?” You watched your boyfriend looking for any signs that his face was softening or his resolve breaking. He looked just as firm in his stance as ever.

“Baby, look at her. She’s so cute.” You were walking over to him slowly still holding Salem in your arms. “She’s cuddly and lovable. Isn’t she adorable?” You were cuddling the kitten against your neck and cheek. “Please let me keep her…” Dean looked at you incredulously.

“I let you keep the damn hamster you just had to have and now you want a cat. [Y/N], we’re not turning the bunker into a zoo.” He ran his hand through his hair and sighed again.

“But, but, the hamster doesn’t play like Salem does.” You put on your best pouty face, puppy eyes and all. “Please please please please Dean!” Sam was watching from the sidelines doing all he could to stifle a laugh. You were laying it on thick trying to keep the kitten. Sam couldn’t blame you he’d grown attached to the little black fluff ball too.

“Babe, why do you need a cat?” Dean was exasperated at this point. He knew you weren’t going to give up but he really didn’t want a cat.

“I don’t neeeeeed a cat, I want her.” You passed Salem over to Sam. “She likes it here. She has plenty of room to roam around and you didn’t even notice she was here for two weeks so you probably won’t notice her much. Please Dean! Please!” You wrapped your arms around his waist still pouting up at him.

“She stays out of our room. I don’t want cat hair where I sleep.” He huffed a sigh of defeat and kissed your forehead. “You always get what you want.” You face lit up and you hugged him tightly before letting go to retrieve the curled up kitten from Sam.

“You hear that, Salem! Momma told you she’d be able to make him let you stay!” Cuddling the cat to your chest again you skipped down the hall elated that you were getting to keep your furbaby.

“Really Sam? A kitten? Could you be anymore of a chick?” Sam just rolled his eyes.

“Look how happy she is, Dean. You’ve got a nurturer for a girlfriend and since god knows kids aren’t an option you’re gonna have to deal with pets.” Dean shuddered at the word kids.

“Pets it is.”

* * *

It had been a month since Dean had decided to let you keep Salem and you couldn’t be happier. You’re days were spent chasing her around the library and your nights curled up with a book and her at your feet. You didn’t go on hunts with the boys, instead you opted to stay behind and research for them. Salem would “help” by pawing at whatever book you were reading.

“Are you ever going to tear your attention away from the cat?” Dean was chuckling in the door way as he watched you boop her nose and her bat at your hand. You looked up grinning as Salem sprung up onto a bookshelf and curled up.

“I suppose I can.” You stood up and walked over to Dean snaking your arms around his waist. “You know I love my pets though.” You smiled again loving the man that stood in front of you for letting you keep them.

“I know you do but maybe you could share some of that love with me.” He chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss you his lips fitting perfectly against yours. The kiss was soft and slow filling you up with the warmth of Dean’s love. Your hands instinctively tangled in the short hair on the back of his head as he ran his hands down your sides. When you pulled away there was a smile on both of your faces.

“Ohh I don’t know, maybe.” You giggled and smirked up at Dean. “I may not have enough left after giving it all the Salem and Chew.” He gave you a mockingly hurt look going so far as to place his hand over his heart to emphasize.

“Whatever shall I do?” You rolled your eyes and laid you head back on his chest laughing at his dramatic performance.

“I think you’ll live. You do get me every night.” You bit your lip with a sly smirk tugging at the corners of your mouth. Dean chuckled slid his hands down to your thighs picking you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist instinctively.

“You know you keep talking like that and I won’t want to wait for tonight.” Dean’s pupils were dilated slightly and the green had deepened. You leaned down and kissed him deeply tangling your hands in his hair again.

“Then don’t.” With that Dean rushed you off to the bedroom to enjoy an early evening and a long night.  


End file.
